Sheep-Shifting
Sheep-Shifting is the thirteenth episode in Season 1 of Lab Rats: Elite Force. This episode aired on October 1, 2016. It is the 13th episode overall in the series, and the 158th episode overall in the Elite Force Universe. Plot Oliver skips out on his tradition of pulling Halloween pranks with Kaz in favor of a date with Skylar, leaving Kaz to continue on his own. But with no success, he eyes Chase concocting a serum to counteract Roman and Riker's shapeshifting powers. Kaz decides to drink it and is able to change form, but when he shifts into a sheep, he's unable to change back. Meanwhile, Perry enlists Bree to protect her for the night, believing she is cursed as all the co-stars from her old TV show have died on previous Halloweens. Story Quotes Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *William Brent as Chase Davenport *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport Recurring Cast *Maile Flanagan as Perry Mentioned Cast *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport *Booboo Stewart as Roman *Ryan Potter as Riker Trivia *This episode is the series' Halloween special. *Bradley Steven Perry directed this episode.https://twitter.com/CPetey222/status/780094580397969408 *This is the first episode directed by a main cast member. *Oliver and Skylar have their first real date. Technically, Skylar did ask Oliver to be her date to the dance in the Mighty Med episode The Claw Prank Redemption, ''but the date didn't count because she was being controlled by the Annihilator's serum. *This is the second time Kaz is turned into an animal. The first being the Mighty Med episode ''Mighty Mole. **This is the first time Kaz has done it voluntarily. *Bree wanted to make sweaters from sheep Kaz's wool. *Since this episode is set on Halloween, it implies that They Grow Up So Fast and The Attack take place sometime after October 31st. Game of Drones definitely takes place before, as Skylar and Oliver are not yet dating. **Due to the unsteady Elite Force timeline, however, the exact year of this episode is unknown, but it is likely either 2015 or 2016. ***If it is the latter, it is possible Elite Force is slightly ahead of real time. Goofs * Bree said she was 17 when Chase is 18, but she is older than him and younger than Adam, but her birthday is somewhat between November and December. ** This could mean that Chase is really 17, and Bree is also 17 in this episode, as her 18th birthday has not yet arrived. * They most likely used a female sheep when Kaz shape-shifted because male sheep can get aggressive. This would mean Kaz turned into a female sheep. * Kaz stated that Halloween pranks was something he and Oliver do every year, but in the Mighty Med episode ''Lair, Lair, ''which took place on Halloween, they weren't shown partaking nor planning on doing such activities. ** It is possible though that they were planning on doing pranks during their school's Halloween party, but due to the extreme/urgent circumstances and the mission of finding the Annihilator's lair to save Snowstorm, they likely skipped that year. Gallery Videos Transcript Userbox Code: SS References Category:2016 Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes